Nihonto
by GENKAI-DAMA902002
Summary: This is a series that has some ideas from naruto, but is totally our own story. It was made from a love of the naruto series. We tried to be original hope you like it. 2 chapters a week on Tuesday & Thursday (: Your friends, Genkai-Dama & thtonedude18
1. Chapter 1- On the Edge

Chapter 1- On the Edge

"Midori try again! This time focus on the feel of being underwater," Midori's older brother Zanzet stood in front of her, slightly bruised from training.

She focused all her ki to her hands and closed her eyes.

She pictured the ocean and then the feel of the water surrounding her.

"Henkō Bun: Aqua lung!" She yelled, aiming her palms at her brother.

Instantly, he felt his lungs fill with water. He started gasping for air and fell to his knee.

She slowly lowered her arms and Zanzet was free.

"Great! You are beginning to learn the art of Henkō Bun, or mind altering ki technique. You made my brain feel like I was drowning and it all felt so real. Go get some rest because tomorrow ill teach you some more intense techniques,"

Zanzet smiled at her.

"No... I wanna keep going Zanzet," Midori breathed heavily" I wanna work on my sword skill. "

"All in due time," her father Hugo chimed in with a smile.

Midori went inside and began meditating to restore her ki.

In the Shinigami territory, another young ronin trained.

"Doku you will never beat me with that!"

Doku Shinigami, an adopted 15 year old stood and face his opponent. Zaikuru Shinigami, his adoptive father.

"Heh... Whatever old man! Take this!" Doku swung his katana hard and clashed with his father.

"Shingami Ude: Hell Rift!"Zaikuru slashed at Doku with incredible strength as his blade was engulfed in mysterious black flames.

Right before the blade clashed with Doku's, it disappeared. From below Doku came a huge ray of black fire which knocked Doku at least 6 feet away.

"I win again Doku" his father smiled.

"Whatever. Ha one day you'll get yours," Doku laughed.

Outside the gate to their mansion were two men. Both wore strange white cloaks with blue flames at the bottom and both wore masks. One wore a animated fox mask and the other wore a owl shaped mask. The taller of the two, which had the owl mask, carried a war hammer on his back while the shorter carried a sheathed katana.

A royal gaurd approached and asked,"How may I help y-"

Before he could finish, the shorter man had punched through the mans chest and ripped out his heart. Then he scorched the wound with fire and left the scroll of a fire technique near the body with the word "Datta" written in blood. Datta means war, which would ignite soon.

Right before two walked into a portal created by the taller man, the shorter man fired a massive fire ball at the gate.

"Knock knock bastards" we're his only words as the two then disappeared into the dark portal.

The minute the gate flew through the courtyard, Doku was up and sprinting to where the gate should be. He saw Matame, a royal gaurd, lying dead on the ground. His heart was ripped out of his body and a small fire burning his massacred corpse. Doku picked up the scroll and saw the word written on it. As his father saw the scene Doku said only one thing. The tears of anger rolled down his cheeks.

"War," he said.

"The fire clan huh? I guess your right. I'll send a message to the Sasaki to tell them to send back up. Doku you need to rest and repair your body. I need you to be in fighting condition. We will begin planning tomorrow," his father had never been so serious.

"Yes sir," Doku walked away and clenched his fist.

"They won't get away with this" he thought.

The Sasaki spared no time in arriving at the Shinigami village. They had sent Zanzet and Midori to discuss the plan of action. Two other clans were expected to be on their way, but would arrive later because they lived further away.

"The messenger said this was urgent. I knew war was about to start. I just hope father teaches me the family technique soon. I need to be able to use that power if we are really going to attack the Fire clan," Zanzet said with a worried look in his eye.

"I need to learn more offensive ki attacks. Since we are early I'm going to the general store here to pick up some scrolls. I'll study them and be over afterwards," Midori began walking a different way.

"We only have three hours so make them count!"

Midori held a thumb up as she walked away.

Midori finally found the store and had bought a lightning technique scroll and two water technique scrolls. She placed them in her satchel and began walking toward the mansion. She figured she could study them at the mansion so she wouldn't be late. As she was walking, she heard footsteps behind her. Midori sped up and took a right down an alleyway between buildings. The footsteps grew louder. When she turned and drew her sword she was facing two masked men in white cloaks with a blue flame pattern. Both were tall and built. One had a shark mask and the other was a panda mask.

"Who are you?" Midori snarled as she began to shake.

The ki flowing from these two was ridiculously high.

The two said nothing, but instead began to walk towards her.

She raised her ki to alert Zanzet and began shuffling backwards.

As she backed up into a wall she felt two arms hold her in place. She looked and it was a clone of the panda masked man.

The two men now stood before her and the shark masked man placed his palm on her forehead.

"This is one of them," he said to his partner.

"Mark her," the other replied.

Midori felt immense pain as the man thrusted his palm into her stomach, creating a huge symbol on her stomach.

The two stepped into a portal and were gone.

"She's here Doku! Hurry!" It was Zanzet and the Shinigami's Doku.

As they reached her Midori began to faint.


	2. Chapter 2- Push then Shove

Chapter 2- Push then Shove

As Yohite sits upon the top of a large bolder a voice says

"Yohite the boss is waiting" it was Akime.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Akime" mumbles Yohite.

Yohite puts on his fox mask and Akime puts on his shark mask and they both took off through a portal to their headquarters.

"Fuck man what are we going to do" yells Zanzet.

"I don't know but the only glimpse I got was two guys, one with a fox mask and the other with a shark mask both wearing a white coat with blue flames at the bottom" explains Doku.

Zanzet glares back down at his sister Midori and drops to his knees to pick her up. She's out cold and has a fairly high fever.

"I need to get her back home Doku, she's burning up" claims Zanzet. " I understand but before you go and take her to the medic and before you leave you need to know we need to train" says Doku.

" Train? For what?" questions Zanzet.

" Check Midori's stomach" says Doku.

Zanzet lifts up midori's shirt very slightly unaware what's he's about to see. There's a large seal on her stomach that says war on the middle of it. Very unsure of what the seal meant or who did it Zanzet quickly glanced at Doku and nodded his head.

" Do you want to train together or head out by ourselves?" ask Doku.

" I shall take Midori with me and we will train with Chuggo Yoshigotto the leader of the Yoshigotto (master swords men)" says Zanzet.

They head their ways only to return in one year after vigorous training.


	3. Chapter 3- The Wolf and The Cub

Chapter 3- The wolf and the Cub

Walking through forest, scaling mountains, crossing river just to obtain more power and defend his home village, the Shinigami village. After departing his fellow allies Midori (has high fever) and Zanzet. The resort Doku desired to reach was Wolf cavern.

"I must make it to Wolf cavern if I want to obtain more power and protect my loved ones. I won't allow myself to lose anyone else important to me." Doku thinks in his mind.

After another 2hours of long twisted trails Doku had finally made to his destination.

"Is anyone here? I'm looking for Riichi the dark master." Doku yells out in the seemingly never ending cave.

"No one here go away before I kill you" whispers a voice.

Quickly Doku turned around and draws his katana " Kurai Hachisu(Dark Lotus)". Doku turned around and yells angrily

"I know your there show yourself I don't have time to play with an old man". Suddenly a figure slowly arises from Doku's shadow and grabs him by the neck and points a dagger towards his back.

"Now look her fool you came here looking for power but you show such ignorance and want my help? Leave now peasant." demands Riichi.

" First off it not ignorance its confidence and I won't take orders from someone that falls for such easy tricks." says Doku.

It turns out that it wasn't the real Doku the clone quickly turned into the same black flames Doku's father used in him to defeat him while they were training. The same move makes the Riichi bounce back and Doku quickly jump on top of him to reframe him from making anymore moves.

"Ahh such skilled in many areas speed,strength evasiveness you have it all I would be glad to train you" says Riichi. Ōkami Chikan is what Doku grew to call old Riichi because of his love for young women.

" Okay master Okame chicom lets get this training on the road" announces Doku.

" Hold on Reginald let me finish my private matters" says Riichi with a creepy nasty grin on his face.

Doku and Riichi began to understand each other better with the training whether it had to do with charging and controlling ki or the type of attack it was the both noticed they did all the same. About 6 months had passed and all Doku and Riichi worked on was controlling ki in a central point.

"Hey Ōkami Chikan we've been going over the same exact thing all day every day for 6 months can you just teach me a technique already" says Doku.

"Sure you can learn this technique what it will take all your training up until now to be able to master it. When I was younger it took me 1 year and 3 months just to master this technique and you tell me you have 6 months left before this war you need to be get this technique down quick."

So everyday 24/7 Doku would put everything he had into this technique.

"Master Ōkami I spent everything I had into this technique and its not working what am I doing wrong?

"You are doing everything right its just you aren't bring up as much ki as you need to be bring up. Focus your energy in your palm and then when you have it thrust all that energy out and hold it" explains Riichi.

Doku takes his stance and does as he's told and he does it. Doku has learned how to make the technique work but shortly in about 45 seconds he runs out of ki to focus the energy.

"You see Doku this technique isn't meant to be used for long durations of time. Its suppose to be used as a quick jab attack to get your opponent off balance or a the quick kill with no mess if you get my drift." Riichi explains.

"I see so are there any ways to make this technique go through objects suck as metals or have it current through the ground? ask Doku.

"Yes there is but right now I think you should focus on the task ahead of you and master this move." says Riichi. Months and months pass by after days of vigorous training and Doku finally master it. Riichi would take Doku out on night shift assassination missions to kill head figures.

"Doku I need you to go out an finish someone off for me"says Riichi.

" Who do you want go finish off your you Okame chicom?" ask Doku.

" His name is Kurosaki Hayashi he was and old squad of mine back in the day. We had just finished a mission then he went rogue on our village and chose to take out the head advisor and my girl friend. In other word what I'm trying to says is a head for a head take that mother fucker out" demands Riichi.

Doku slowly approached the camp and scoped it out 4 on top of the roof and 17 on the ground split off into 3 people.

" To easy" whispers Doku.

He approached the wall very carefully. He quickly takes the only two squad with his weak not master resurrection spell. You approached the next of guards and hid in the bushes. He grabbed one by the neck and dragged into the bushes with him. He snapped his neck and thought now was the perfect time to try out his new technique. Doku slowly followed the lonely guard who was talking to himself thinking his friend was still there and caught a lighting katana to the chest and hid him in the bushes with his friends. Doku then found and opening in the courtyard to use his resurrection spell on his new body's. The new skeletons then went through the tower and grabbed the target. Doku looked in the eye and shook his head

"Your kind make me sick killing innocent people" said Doku angrily.

He dislocated his arms and dragged him to Ōkami Chikan.

"Well well well we meet again I would said in sorry but then I would be lying to you. I have no time for such evil." Riichi said and a tempered voice with a grin on his face.

He slowly cut open the victims stomach in half leaving him in pain crying and yelling until he died.

"Thank you Doku you lifted a heavy burden off my heart."said Riichi in a sincere voice.

Doku and Ōkami Chikan made their way back to Wolf cavern. Doku also continue to work on his resurrection technique and his lightning katana technique. He soon learned how to master the lighting katana but still didn't have the hang of the resurrection spells


	4. Chapter 4- One Year and One Technique

Chapter 4- The Legendary (Forgotten) Swordsman

Written by Genkai-Dama

Zanzet and Midori decided to travel to the Yoshigotto tribe for training. Because Midori couldn't use her ki, this was perfect since the Yoshigottos were expert swordsman. When they arrived at the mansion of the leader, they were greeted by a cranky older man.

He coughed to get their attention and then stood like he was expecting something.

"Yes?" Zanzet said confused.

"Don't you know who I am boy!? I'm none other than Chuggo Yoshigotto! The swordsman of great honor who defeated Buta Niku the horrible demon!" The man screamed.

"Who?" Midori turned her head like a confused puppy.

"Ugh kids these days just don't respect history," the man shook his head.

"Please sir, if you are the leader of this clan we need training so that we can fight the fire clan," Midori said.

"Only if...," the man had a devilish smile and then paused for awhile.

"Yes?" Zanzet said impatiently

"... You listen to my tales of war," he smiled stupidly and held up a peace sign.

"What?! Fine just tell us!" Zanzet yelled.

"That's more like it whippersnapper!" The old man laughed hysterically.

The next 4 hours were filled with over exaggerations and hysterical old man laughing.

"And now... Your training will begin!" The old man drew his sword," First you must hit me at least once to pass this stage of my super intense training."

"This should be easy! Midori go for his left side I'll attack the right," Zanzet smirked.

"Gotcha!" She replied.

In a flash of movements Zanzet and Midori swiped from both angles multiple times. Every blow however, was blocked by the single blade of Chuggo. He seemed no energy at all, and with a single swipe knocked Zanzet down.

"Dammit! He's not even trying!" Zanzet yelled.

He had an idea, and aimed his palms at Chuggo while he was fighting Midori.

"Henkō Bun: Paralysis!" He yelled.

Chuggo's body seized up and Midori struck his side.

"We win Sensei..." Zanzet smirked.

"Hmmm," Chuggo thought," I've never had such strong pupils. These two can really go far."

"Fine fine. You two will be trained for the next year by me," Chuggo smiled.

Yohite breathed heavily after launching a massive attack at a training dummy.

"I will defeat the Shinigami," he thought.

Yohite put his right hand behind him, open palmed.

"Kuro Dai: Cerebus Judgement," he yelled.

A black flame ignited in his hand and he sprinted at the dummy, then slammed his palm into it. As he focused all the ki into his hand, fire exploded through the body.

"His hatred fuels him," Akimi said to Daikara, the leader of the Anasatsu.

"And it always will until he knows the truth," Daikara smirked under his blank, red mask.

Akimi didn't understand Daikara's strange metaphors and sayings.

"Whatever boss," he walked away to begin his own training.

"Yohite, my young friend, let me teach you a new move. Be warned that if you use it to often, you will die. But it will give you power beyond anything you can believe," Daikara smirked.

"What move boss?" Yohite asked.

"The art of Sokushi,or instant death. It has only one move known to it. This one move however, will kill an opponent instantly," Daikara smiled beneath his mask.

"Teach me Daikara, I need that move," Yohite looked intent on learning the Sokushi.

"I will warn you again. Without a contact with a kami who can restore your life force, you will die if you overuse this power," Daikara explained.

"I don't care," Yohite already had a back up plan if he needed the restored life force.

"Fine my friend. Here is the scroll," Daikara handed Yohite the scroll and walked away to let him study.


	5. Chapter 5- Sokushi Complete

Chapter 5- Sokushi Completed

Written by Genkai-Dama

Midori and Zanzet now wore the armor of the Yoshigotto clan's symbol next to their family's symbol.

"Good luck kids, I've taught you enough to rival the strongest ki attacks. Come back and see ol' Chuggo once in awhile will ya?!" Chuggo laughed.

"Yes Sensei! We will show the fire clan everything we have learned from you," Midori smiled as they began the 2 hour journey to the Shinigami village.

"The attack will began when all the warriors arrive at Shinigami manor," Zanzet explained.

"I hope Doku will be ready for whatever comes our way," Midori looked worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Ha, nothing on me though," Zanzet smiled.

The walk seemed too quick as they reached the manor.

"I still can't use ki attacks Zanzet. This seal hurts when I try to raise my level," Midori still had the worried look in her eye.

"I'll protect you sis! Ha while we were training I taught myself plenty of new water techniques," Zanzet reassured his quivering sister.

Zaikuru met them with a warm smile. This smile quickly melted into a stern look as he began speaking.

"Be careful today. I don't want to see either of you injured or killed. Midori you are only 13 and Zanzet you are only 20. You are much to young to be killed in battle," Zaikuru said.

"We will be okay sir," Zanzet smiled.

A long pause was followed by the answer to the question on everyone's mind.

"Doku still hasn't arrived. His training must have been harsh for him to be late. I hope he has learned a technique that will help us. Even with all of our help, I'm afraid we might not win. We have the assistance of the water, lightning, and healers on our side. They have the sound and decomposers on their side. They have the three largest villages on their side. We are out numbered. Our army is only about 100 ronin. Theirs is easily 450. It doesn't look good," Zaikuru looked worried.

"Don't worry sir, me and my sis learned some pretty neat stuff over the past year," Zanzet patted Zaikuru on the shoulder.

"I hope so," Zaikuru thought.

Yohite walked slowly towards the portal in his armor. He had been given armor to match the fire clan's so that he could fight the Shinigamis. In fact, all members except for Daikara would join the fight. Daikara had explained that he had Some business to attend to.

"How did he handle the Sokushi?" Akimi asked Daikara.

"Oh great actually. Mastered it in fact. You should make sure your friend doesn't overdo it Akimi hehe," Daikara giggled alittle.

"Yeah I'll watch him," Akimi said, walking through the portal.

Yohite was already on the front lines. The fire clan leader was screaming nonsense and pumping his soldiers up.

"Today is a beautiful day for war! I don't want to see. Single enemy leave that battle field. Understood?!"

"Yes sir!" screamed the soldiers.

Yohite a tingle in his hand and then heard a voice.

"Yohite, it's me Yohite, your Sokushi. I know you want to use me today Yohite. You never disappoint. Feed your thirst for Shinigami blood with my technique Yohite," it whispered in a sharp tongue.

Akimi walked behind Yohite and whispered, "Be careful kid. Don't use the Sokushi heavily. You can win without it."

Yohite said nothing and his cold black eyes stared at the gathering of enemies ki he could feel n the distance.

He was going to obliterate the Shinigami with his Sokushi. Even of it killed him.

Riichi awoke from his afternoon nap to the sound of knocking at his shack door.

"It's probably that Doku. Forgetful son of a..." He opened the door to see a man in a white cloak with blue flames and a blank red mask on.

"I have a proposal Riichi, sage of the lightning technique,"the man drew a Kunai knife and lunged at Riichi.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6- The Spark Ignites

Chapter 6- The Spark Ignites!

Doku was still nowhere to be found and the fire clan was already moving in.

"Attack everyone attack!" Zikuru ordered.

The first wave of attackers was intercepted in a forest right I front of the village. Within five seconds of the first clash of swords, all the trees were burnt down, making the fighting ground a prairie. Zanzet led Midori to the right flank where he cut and stabbed two men down. Then Midori faced a huge man with a massive spear.

"You can't defeat me child. Turn around and go home," he smirked.

"Go to hell!" Midori moved so fast that all anyone but Zanzet could see, was her putting her sword away.

Nobody even saw her draw it in the first place! The man fell over after blood sprayed from his stomach wound. Suddenly, an arrow hit Zanzet's hand and he screamed, clutching it.

Another fire ronin swung his blade at the injured Zanzet, but he was quickly dealt with by Midori's blade.

"Thanks sis," Zanzet stood and ripped the arrow out of his hand.

"No problem," she smiled.

"It's getting alittle crazy out here Midori. Maybe we should fall back for a bit and rest," Zanzet suggested.

"Not yet. Lets wait until Doku arrives,"Midori shook her head.

As soon as she said that, a blurry shadow passed by and when she looked in the direction it was traveling, she saw Doku sending a lightning-like blade through a mans chest.

The blade disappeared after the attack and Doku drew his real sword, cutting down four or five men.

"So that's why he was late," Zanzet laughed.

Doku killed atleast ten men before eyeing a real opponent. The man was a hundred meters away. They were separated by a sea of fighting men. Zikuru was among them and he was using the Shinigami family's Reaper Scythe. After his father had killed five or six men, Doku saw the horrible sight that would haunt him for years to come.

His father turned and as he ran at the opponent Doku had seen from afar, the man raised two fingers and pointed them at Zikuru.

"Sokushi!" The man yelled.

Zikuru was sent flying backwards until Doku caught him. His father coughed up blood and looked into his son's eyes for the last time.

"Here son..." He turned the scythe into a necklace around Doku's neck.

"It will appear when you need it... I love you son... I... Lov..." Zikuru's eyes went blank as he passed away.

Doku looked up at the man who killed his father. The man had dark cold eyes and hair to match.

"Lightning Katana!" Doku screamed, sprinting at his enemy.

Yohite's eyes showed nothing but hatred as the Shinigami clan's prodigy ran at him.

Yohite drew his open palm back to his hip and said," Kuro Dai: Cerberus Judgement!"

The two sprinted at each other and their techniques clashed, sending them both flying backwards.

"Hell Rift!" Doku put his hands on the ground and black flame hit Yohite dead on, sending him backwards again.

Yohite saw his blood and smirked evilly.

He pointed two fingers at Doku.

"Doku no! Watch out!" Zanzet screamed.

"Sokushi," Yohite mumbled.

Doku shut his eyes tightly and waited for the feel of death. But nothing happened. As he opened his eyes, he saw Zanzet collapse in front of him with his arms stretched out.

"Sorry Midori... Stay strong," he coughed as he fell.

Midori ran to his side and screamed, " Zanzet!"

The man facing Doku raised his fingers again.

"Midori move!" Doku screamed.

But Midori was too in shock to listen. Right as the man's mouth opened, he saw another man whisper in his opponent's ear and Yohite lowered his hand.

Zanzet held Midori's hand and explained everything about her adoption and her parents. How her mother had died and her father abandoned her. He told her it all.

Midori's face went blank. After Zanzet had went limp from death, she walked off the battlefield, seemingly going nowhere.

"Midori! Where are you going," Doku yelled.

"To find my father. And make him feel the pain I feel right now," she said angrily.

Doku wanted to follow her, but knew his duty was with his clan. Doku turned and saw Yohite staring at him with a killer look in his eye.

"I am going to KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"Doku charged up another lightning katana and sprinted at Yohite.

As he was running, the lightning turned black and became stronger.

The lighting fired of huge bolts as Doku ran. When he reached Yohite, he raised his hand and fired a bolt into the sky as Yohite looked up, Doku punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. The lightning shocked Yohite severely and Doku lifted him up with one hand over his head.

"Shinigami Technique: Lighting Rod!" Doku yelled.

A massive, black lightning bolt slammed into Yohite's back, who screamed in agony.

Doku threw Yohite on the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"Get up Asshole! Get the hell up and fight me like a man!" Doku kicked him again.

Yohite coughed up a huge amount of blood and stood. He was breathing extremely hard, but managed to draw his sword.

Doku drew his and they began a storm of clashing and swinging weapons. Doku managed to slice Yohite several times and fire off lighting ki into his stomach, sending Yojite backwards and to his knee to cough more velvet liquid up.

As Yohite stood he raised his ki and his sword grew from a small black katana, to a massive, six foot long, four foot wide broadsword with only a handle and blade.

"You will not survive my next attack Shinigami scum," Yohite smirked and spat blood.

Doku said nothing as his ki was still flowing with anger. He prepared himself to defend.

Yohite formed a Kuro Dai in one hand and with one quick movement, stabbed at Doku. Doku quickly dodged and then saw what would have hit him.

Yohite slammed his black fire palm into the handle of the sword and launched it away. The sword sliced right through a Shinigami warrior and was left in a wall.

Yohite then kicked Doku's sword away while he wasn't paying attention and the two began to raise ki for an all out ki battle.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7- The Raven and The Sparrow

Chapter 7- The Raven and the Sparrow

Yohite charged up and hit Doku with several quick Kuro Dais before launching a huge one into Doku's sternum, causing him to wheeze and collapse. Yohite placed his palm on Doku's head and blew him backwards with a fire ball.

Doku struggled to stand, but finally did. As he stood he raised his speed at the cost of some ki and created a Lighting Katana. He hit Yohite quickly with 10 quick, damaging punches, then released all the lightning into a beam that knocked him backwards and shredded all of Yohite's clothing.

"Before I kill you, what is your name?" Doku breathed extremely heavy.

"Yohite." Yohite coughed up blood.

"My name is Doku Shinigami. I will be the man who kills you Yohite," Doku charged a Shinigami Lighting Katana and sprinted to Yohite, who was standing up slowly.

"Hmph," Yohite knew how to defend this move now.

He placed his palms on the ground," Oto: Mimi ga kikoenai."

Suddenly, a high pitched noise sent shockwaves through Doku's body. Doku fell to his knee and held his head. After the sound died down, Doku felt warm blood drip out of his right ear. He tried to stand and fell over. Yohite's hand raised and filled with black flames. He slowly walked towards Doku, who still couldn't stand up. Doku's vision was blurry which made the terror of seeing Yohite approach him even greater. His hands began to shake and his body felt cold as fear took over.

"It's over Doku. I will kill you," Yohite walked slowly towards Doku as he said this.

"No. Get away from me! Stop!" Doku shook ore violently,"Get away!"

Yohite felt a strange raise in Doku's ki as his opponent became more frightened. Doku's tall body shook with intensity and his hair began to stand up. The necklace on his neck began to glow and Doku's screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed.

Dark ki covered his body for a few minutes. Yohite waited nervously to see what would erupt from the cocoon of shadows.

Suddenly Doku stepped out of the shadows. He had a strange hooded, black cloak on and the scythe his father used. Yohite also noted that his face was concealed by a skeletons face.

The "new" Doku looked at Yohite. His skeleton face had a set of yellow eyes that glared deep into Yohite. Doku swung his scythe in the air and it created a huge, dark, wave like ki that Yohite managed to jump over. When he looked back at Doku, he wasn't there. Yohite panicked, and suddenly felt a huge sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he saw Doku's hand going through the side of his torso, black lighting still shooting off his palms.

Yohite screamed in agony as the initial adrenaline wore off. He fell to the ground and held his blood gushing wound, still screaming.

As Doku went to deal the final blow, the shadow swallowed him up and when he remerged, he was his normal self, with all his injuries and unconscious.

"What is he..." Yohite thought.

He felt Akimi pick him up and walk him through a portal. Yohite fainted from the agony.

Doku had to be carried off the battlefield by Ochio Minzunki, a 24 year old, lightning ronin who had been the only witness other than Akimi to see Yohite and Doku battle. He had to save Doku to give hope to all of the allied clans.

"Looks like ill have some babysitting to do pretty soon," Ochio smirked.


	8. Chapter 8- The Bird With No Flock

Chapter 8- The Bird With No Flock

16 Years Ago...

The sun was beginning to set and the temperature began to drop. The once chirping birds now sleeping in their nests, the insects all scattered to various hives. Wolves, bears and rodents retreated to their hidden homes. The forest was quiet and serene.

Yohite was walking through this peaceful setting with his father, Shizu Atame.

His father was a prestigious war veteran, and Yohite remembered reading a book his uncle had left sitting out. Yohite was only 4, but he had been reading and talking since he was two years old. The book was titled "Shizu The Prince of War". Shizu had defeated many other clans before signing a treaty with all of them. Yohite's eyes grew wider with every new tale of adventure. Now however, his father looked for peace for his clan. The Atame used to be experts in all ki types. Now they were a trading village for the other clans.

Shizu tried to teach his son the art of fishing, with little luck. Yohite found it difficult to keep his line "knot-free" and quickly gave up. Shizu chuckled at the thought of Yohite wildly swinging the pole in frustration, before throwing the pole into the water and sitting down. Shizu looked down at his son. They had the same long spiky black hair and black eyes. Yohite was a mirrior image of his father. he noticed Yohite, who was looking up at a flock of black birds, looked worried.

"Those are ravens Yohite. They mean bad luck," his father laughed.

"That's not funny dad! Bad luck is scary!" Yohite held his dad's arm tightly.

"Why are you scared son," Shizu patted Yohite on the head.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you or mommy. I'm not big enough to protect you guys," Yohite hugged his dad.

"It's okay Yohite. I can protect the village until you are the big strong hero, ok?" Shizu picked his son up and put him on his shoulders,"You know what's scarier than bad luck Yohite?"

"What?" Yohite had a worried look in his face.

"Your mother when we come home late, so lets hurry!" Shizu began running fast as Yohite giggled.

They finally reached the village manor and as they walked through the door, Yohite's mother Miharu was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Where were you two?" She asked impatiently.

"Fishing my dear," Shizu tried to suppress his need to laugh.

"Where are the fish then?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh... No luck?" Shizu shrugged.

Yohite started laughing and after seeing her son's smile so did Miharu.

"Well," she said,"Dinner is ready and after you eat, Yohite you need to get some rest. You begin studying tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Yohite nodded and smiled.

This family dinner would be the last one they would ever have together.

The following day consisted of boring arithmetic and composition lessons. Yohite longed to be outside with his dad, doing whatever his dad was doing. He couldn't stand studying. He slowly dozed off and had a dream. In the dream, he held the family sword. He was surrounded by bandits who wanted to burn his village. Yohite had defeated them all just like his dad would have. He woke up and began working on his lessons again. After the his lessons were complete, the sun had already gone down.

"That's weird. Your father is usually late, but never this late," Mihaku looked concerned.

Yohite realized what she said was true. His dad had never been this late. When his mother was busy cooking, Yohite snuck out of the house with a lantern and a satchel filled with a loaf of bread, a canteen of water, and a Kunai knife. He was determined to find his dad.

Yohite had remembered seeing his dad walking towards the forest earlier in the morning. As he walked he heard the howling of wind and snapping of twigs. Every noise sent chills throughout his small body. After hours of walking he was getting ready to abandon his search. As he took one last step foward, he heard a small splash. He held the lantern down so he could see the ground. Blood! It was Blood! Yohite realized there was a trail of blood and began following it. His palms became sweaty, his breath cold, and his stomach churned as he walked slowly. His heart sank when he saw the source of all of the blood. His father, the Great Shizu, was sitting up against a tree, bleeding to death.

"Dad!" Yohite ran and sat beside his father, who was barely alive.

"Y... Yohite? Y... You should be... At... At home with your... M... Mother," Shizu coughed up more blood as he struggled to speak.

Yohite saw his father's wound. There was a hole in his stomach.

"You never came home! We were worried," he held his father's hand.

"I had to protect the village... I... I failed..."Shizu coughed more, "Looks like its... your... turn to be the hero... Yohite..."

"What? No dad! You can't die! You can't leave me alone! Dad!" Yohite screamed.

"Shhhh... It's okay son... Here... This is yours now... ,"Shizu handed Yohite the family katana.

Yohite began sobbing as his dad coughed again.

"Come here son...," He pulled Yohite close so that there foreheads were touching," I... Love... You... And... I... Know... You will... Be... Strong."

Shizu's hand fell off of the back of Yohite's neck and his body went limp.

"Dad?" Yohite shook his dads shoulder as if it would wake his deceased father.

"Dad? No! No don't leave me dad! No!" Yohite sobbed.

In the distance, he heard screams and an explosion. He didn't want to leave his dad's body but he knew he couldn't carry him. He sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him and arrived at his desecrated village. There were fires burning everywhere and dead body's littered the streets. Yohite walked through the rubble and saw his mother's body. She had been stabbed in the chest. A raven feather was lying on her stomach.

Yohite fell to his knees and sobbed. He cried for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he stood up and began walking back towards the gate. Looking up on the hill that was behind his old house, he saw a figure. He watched it walk until the moonlight hit its face. It was Zaikuru Shinigami. He had something in his arms as he walked away from the village. He had come through the mountains in the distance.

"He must have attacked the village! The object opinion his hands was what he was after!" Yohite said to himself.

That was the day that Yohite Atame, son of Shizu Atame, swore he would eliminate the Shinigami clan.

After two years of being in solitude, Yohite was found by Daikara and Akimi. Daikara offered Yohite the power to avenge his parents, with all Yohite had to do was listen and fight for Daikara and the Anasatsu. Yohite didn't take a moment to think and the three stepped into the portal.

Daikara smirked under his mask. He knew Yohite would be a valuable asset.


	9. Chapter 9- Doku

Chapter 9- Doku

Waking up and being greeted by your parents are what most people are used to seeing in the morning. Doku was never had the chance to do such things. Adopted by the Shinigami clan at the age of 11 months old Doku never felt the real affection of a loving family. Two weeks before being 11 months old Doku's parents were said to have died in a large house fire. He doesn't know if its true but his true mission is to find out what happened to his parents. His adoptive father Zaikuru took in at a very young age. Zaikuru treated Doku as his own son but also trained him to do great things because he knew someday Doku would set out to get the man that killed his parents. Doku didn't grow up with any brothers or close companions only the desire to become better then anyone that crossed his path. Zaikuru would take his time from work to spare with Doku and teach him new moves. Sooner or later Doku was at the top of his graduating class before becoming a true samurai.


	10. Chapter 10- War Plans

Chapter 10- The Time Rift

Yohite and Akimi walked side by side towards the portal created by Daikara. They had a mission. They were to track down they 7 remaining sages and kill them. Akimi had also been taught "Soul Capture" to capture all the sages life energy in a jar and return it to base. No one knows the sages locations, so Yohite and Akimi will be searching for ki in remote areas. Another problem is that the Sages can almost eliminate any trace of key. This mission was gonna take awhile. Akimi looked at the list once more.

You two are to kill the following sages:

Shihacci- Mind Altering Sage (Alive)

Hidori-Water Sage (Alive)

Testuga- Fire Sage (alive)

Detsu- Healing Sage (Alive)

Siramma- Decompostition Sage (Alive)

Totu- Sound Sage (Alive)

Wabiske- Dark Sage (alive)

Akimi noticed a name crossed out. It said:

Riichi- Lighting Sage (Deceased)

"Hmmm so that's where Daikara was. He actually defeated a sage," Akimi was a little surprised.

He slid his shark mask on and Yohite slid the fox one on. They both stepped through the portal and began this long mission.

Midori had passed out in the snow of the mountain. She lay face down after exhausting herself. As she began to freeze, she felt a presence approach her. Looking up, it was a man in a black cloak. He picked her up and carried her away as she passed out.

After she came to, she was in a cave. The only light source came from the fire in the center of it. The man was sitting across from the chair she had slept in.

"Who are you?" Midori demanded.

"My name is Detsu. I am known as the healing sage. You are Midori, correct? You have a pure heart. You have a great deal of potential locked in that heart of yours," the man said.

He only looked maybe 45 or 50.

"H.. How do you know me," she asked.

"I have been searching long for someone who can learn my techniques. I'm afraid I don't have the greatest amount of time," he said.

"I am looking for my father. But with this seal I can't use ki to defend the people I love. I need help," she begged.

"That seal? Ha that is easy enough," he traced the marking on her stomach and the seal disappeared.

"I feel... Stronger," Midori was amazed at how much strength she had missed out on.

"Now training can begin. I will teach you every technique I know," Detsu stood.

"Yes Sensei," Midori said quietly.

"First I will use a technique known as the Time Rift. I will create a force field around you and while you are inside training, 12 days will equal a year. While you are inside I can pass on techniques for you to learn," Detsu walked into the snow.

Midori thought of Zanzet's body as it lie on the ground. She would become strong enough to protect others.


End file.
